


Teasing him

by hiimdangreen (hansu)



Series: Tiny Battallion! smut stuff (Koma, Aurum & Delphi) [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, M/M, Other, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansu/pseuds/hiimdangreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the DJD on stand-by orders Tarn has taken to amusing himself with jumping on Pharma. This time he gets reinforcements. Sorry for grammar errors, this is unbetaed and I'm not a native speaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing him

Tarn had always enjoyed bursting Pharma’s little bubble of focus and calm. More specifically bursting in when he was trying to get things done and proceeding to grope and molest him and finally frag him. Even more frequently now that the DJD was stuck on stand-by in one place until Megatron ordered otherwise. 

Today Pharma had just resigned himself to organizing some datapads, knowing to expect the oncoming ‘assault’ and that he wouldn’t get anything done, judging by Tarn’s mood earlier that day. And sure enough, he had been jumped and thoroughly fragged into a DJD-sized medical berth from behind. And now he is heaving and panting, trying to gather up the strenght to come up with something snappy to say to the sated tank reclining on the berth.

Aurum has chosen that moment to walk in, his frame a little bigger than his sire’s filling the doorway, admiring the view of his carrier’s valve on display between his spread apart legs. Pharma yelped as his hips were yanked up, and then whimpered at the sensation of Tarn’s come gushing out of his worn valve from the movement. Aurum’s spike was already pressed against his used arrays and his hands sneaked in over his cockpit to spread his folds and let more sticky fluid flow out. 

Pharma let out a tired whine and tried to pull free and tell the brat to sod off, but before he had time to register it, his valve spread with a wet sound, and transfluid squirted out around the invading spike giving a few experimental thrust that went in way too easily…  
"Aw, mum… you’re really soggy… I never get to have you tight…" Aurum whined and Pharma sputtered curses between his moaning. "Dad always gets to fuck you fresh."

Tarn chuckles lazily and shifted on the berth. “As if that makes any difference these days…” Pharma’s eyes widen in disbelief and his indignant shriek is reduced to needy yelping when Aurum captures his hands and starts thrusting his spike in deep and hard, Pharma’s wet valve conculsing around it.   
"Your carrier’s poor valve has become completely worn…" Tarn’s voice is suddenly right next to his audial and teasing his spark. He gasps breathlessly.

"Because you -AH! keep doingnnnhh! THIS!" Pharma squals and shivers as Aurum rubs his spike determinedly against the back of his valve and the entrance of his gestation chamber tortured by his heat. "Th-there’s no way I’ll stay tight…"   
"Do what, dearest doctor?"

Pharma hisses at him and tries to claw at the annoying smug face but Aurum holds his servos in an iron grip and pulls him back so his legs slide even further apart.   
"Ahhh!" Pharma shrudders and moans at the sensation of Aurum’s spike ridges rubbing against his walls.   
"Pharma dear you have to use your words… I know you’re a clever little doctor." Tarn murmurs at him, voice filled with mirth. "Why aren’t you tight?"

"Frag off!" Pharma moans as Tarn’s fingers slip between his legs and tug his valve folds. His ventilations get harsher and harsher under the treatment of the two tankformers. Tarn laughs. His little doctor is feisty and causes him processor aches with his stubborness. He recalls their arguments when Pharma refused to begin covering his face with a mask. But he wouldn’t have Pharma be any other way. He leans to whisper into Pharma’s audial receptors again.   
"Come now Pharma, I know you have the words… tell us why…" he croons as Pharma’s body is rocked back and forth in the pace of Aurum’s deep thrusts that are deliberately being slowed down.

"I… Ooohh… Taaaarrnnn…" Pharma wails wantonly and shifts his hips, trying to rub against Tarn’s fingers and push back on Aurum’s spike. Tarn humms and pets his helm and his wings. "…because… you…" he tries to catch his breath. " You keep… stretching me… you keep fucking me!" Tarn smirks.

Suddenly Aurum releases Pharma’s hands and the doctor crashes forward on the berth, barely holding himself up on his hands as Aurum starts teasing him with lazy thrusts, and Tarn starts playing with his folds, squeezing and pulling and streching them around Aurum’s thick spike.   
"Oh Primus… Oh Primus…" he gasps repeatedly under his breath, heaving. He squeals as Tarn slips one of his fingers in with the throbbing spike and curls it in, and then pulling his valve wider, transfluid bursting out.   
"Please…" the jet moans and nuzzles Tarn’s hands that is petting his helm. "Please fuck me…"

Tarn chuckles and revs his engines. “I don’t think I’m the one you should be begging to right now…” Pharma shrudders and squeezes his valve around Aurum’s spike, the mech gasping in delight at the stimulation. “Oh frag yeah!” he rubs Pharma’s aft encouragingly.   
"Aurum… Aurum please… please fuck me… fuck me harder please fill me up…" Pharma begs breathily, pushing needily against the other mech.

"Frag mum, you sure feel good even all loose and used like this… you know how to work it." Aurum praises him. "Come on, work for it…" he squeezes his aft.  
"Oh yesss…" Pharma hisses and starts rolling his hips. "Cum inside me…"   
"You heard you carrier, he wants to be filled up with cum." Tarn chuckles and pats Pharma’s back.

"You’ll be happy as long as there’s a nice thick rod or a warm load of come inside you, won’t you?" Tarn says and caresses Pharma’s helm crest lovingly. "What is is that makes you happy, Pharma dear?" he rumbles in the wanton jet’s audials. Pharma’s head is snapped up and his eyes roll back as Tarn grabs his chin. "Tell me Pharma." he purrs darkly, delicious voice pulling Pharma’s spark.   
"Spike and cum… I love spike and cum!" he gasps "Please…"   
"Do you want your soggy valve to be flooded with transfluids?"   
"Yes! Please I want it, please fuck me!"

"You’re such a silly little slut for us, aren’t you?" Tarn chuckles.   
"Yes I’m a slut please cum inside me." Pharma yelps as his head is pushed against the berth and his aft is sticking up for Aurum to defile. His frame is burning ans shaking and his valve is almost on the brink of his overload. Aurum’s huge spike is being rammed in and out of him with disgusting wet slapping noises and Tarn is admiring the open display and rubbing his crest.   
"Pleasepleaseplease…" Pharma prays incoherently, as he loses himself in the feeling of being rocked back and forth again and again and the sensation of the spike’s brutal assault into his valve’s deepest parts.

Finally it hits him and the electrifying overload makes him squeal loudly and his frame slumps into Tarn’s waiting arms which hold him securely. He feels being rolled around to lay on his back in Tarn’s arms while Aurum continues to fuck his stretched valve. Pharma moans in delight and spreads his legs wider and giggles as he feels the spike tense and shoot hot fluids into his valve. Yes, yes, yes, all that warm sticky disgusting come going straight up his valve… he moans and lifts his legs and his hands seek out his slick folds and spread them, rubbing them as Aurum slowly draws his thick rod out of him with a squelch, followed by a small squirt of fluids. 

"Mmmhh…" Pharma humms with his optics closed, sleepily toying with his full valve, hand now in front of it to keep the flood of cum from gushing out. It doesn’t last for long and as the exhausted and worn-out jet falls into rechange the wetness starts pouring down from the sides and through his fingers. Tarn smiles wickedly under his mask. What a pretty sight his little doctor is, valve destroyed by his partner and their son. The display was making him feel rather warm… Pharma surely wouldn’t mind if he went for a round two now… or maybe they could have a game of ‘How many things can you stuff into mommy’s valve’ with the rest of their offspring…


End file.
